At long last
by Adaephon.exe
Summary: Alaina receives yet ANOTHER LETTER from Hubert..


Sebastian rolled over on his little cot in the Chantry, mumbling to himself as his eyes slowly flutter open. He stood, first stretching and yawning, of course, then proceeding to put on his chain mail armor. Placing his grandfather's bow on his back, along with arrows. "Maker.." He thought to himself. "Today's going to be a long day.."

Alaina stroked her dog, Lady, yawning tiredly. She endured a sleepless night, unable to rest due to deep thinking. She rolled out of bed, knowing she couldn't laze around in bed any longer. She donned her robes and staff, retrieving a fine cup of tea before heading out. She read her letter that she recieved, greeting Bodahn and Sandal whilst doing so. This particular letter seemed more urgent, then the rest of them.

"Messere Hawke,  
The Bone Pit.. More miners are dead.. Please, come down to my shop, and hurry. The miners are trapped and I don't know what to do.  
-Hubert"

Alaina sighed. "Always something wrong with that damned mine.." She groans. "Bodahn! Send for Isabela, Sebastian, and Varric, if you would please." She nods, getting supplies from her chest. "Yes, mistress, right away!"

She stands, bag heavy with potions and injury kits. She stares out one of one of the estate's many windows. It had only been three days since Leandra, her mother, died, and her eyes were still heavy. Suddenly, the door swings open. "Alaina..?" A familiar Starkhaven accent filled her ears, echoing throughout the empty mansion. "Sebastian, the Bone Pit- Again." She looks at him, her sad face turned annoyed and confident, hoping not to catch anyone's worry. The only few of her companions knew was Aveline, Anders, and Merrill. And besides that, no one else. He rolls his eyes, sharing the same irritated face with her. "It feels like just last week we were saving it.." He mumbles.

"If you don't want to go, Sebastian.. I can drag Anders or Fenris along instead." She raises her brow. "N-No!" He replies, too quickly. "I mean.. It's fine.." He scratches the back of his head nervously. Alaina simply shrugs at this. "Alright.. Varric and Izzy are coming.. You know how long it takes to get here from the Hanged Man.." They both nod. "You don't have to wait around for them.. I know you'd probably be bored with just me.." She twiddles her fingers around eachother, looking down to avoid his gaze. Truthfully, she wanted him to stay, but she wouldn't dare ask.

"You're not boring.. You're a Hawke!" He chuckles happily. "Speaking of Hawke.. Where is your mother..? She is usually praying at the Chantry at this time, and I have yet to see her in three days.." The room instantly seemed to grow quiet, and Alaina stared at the floor intently, fighting back tears. "She was murdered.. And reanimated.." At this point, hot tears were already dominating her eyes, and she dashes in to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't want to show weakness like this. She curled up against a confused, sleepy Lady, sobbing.

Sebastian cautiously creaked the door open, peeking inside. Cautiously stepping inside, he sits in front of her in a small chair. Stroking her soft, onyx black hair, he shushes her. Unable to say anything, she lies there, sobbing. "Alaina.." He frowns at her, softly grasping her hand. "Your mother is with the maker now, with Bethany.." He smiles sadly, almost feeling like crying himself.

When Alaina was able to speak, she blubbers out "I-I'm sorry.." She hiccups. "I'm.. probably not much of a.. of a leader, am I..?" She frowns. "Nonsense." Sebastian smiles. "There is no one else I would rather follow to battle with." He shakes his head. "You're so sweet, Sebastian.. Thank you for your words.." She sits up, leaning forward to hug him. When they wrap their arms around eachother.. Neither want to pull away.. It felt right.

"H-Hey, Sebastian..?" She pulls back, so she can fully see his handsome, chiseled features. "Yes, Alaina..?" He looks deep in to her bright green eyes. Slowly she raises her right hand, and quickly, graces the side of his face with a loud smack. "What in the void!?" He cries out, putting pressure on his reddened cheek. "What was that for?" He yells to her. "So I can catch you even more off guard after this."

She yanks on his forearms, pulling them face to face, their noses just barely touching. Slowly their lips connect. Suddenly, Sebastian pulls away. "I-I'm sorry-" Alaina's cheeks heat up in a blush.  
"Alaina Hawke." He says sternly. "Will you be my holy bride in a chaste marriage?"  
"Oh, yes, Sebastian!" She cries out happily, their lips intertwining once again. Suddenly, they hear giggles. "Sandal..?" Alaina looks to the wide open door. She only hoped it was Sandal. There Isabela and Varric stood, smirking and giggling. "Everyone down at the Hanged Man will love this.." Varric remarked. "D'oh, put a sock in it, you two!" She yanks a pillow off her bed, throwing it at them.


End file.
